


Buoyancy - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: One of my myriad "Imagination Sanitation" pieces, which is what happens at Tumblr when I - or one of my many witty enablers - stumble upon an "Imagine" premise that is so utterly stupefying, I can't help but adopt it & dip it in the bucket of snark I keep by my desk.This round's prompt?  - "Imagine Sam teaching you how to swallow."





	Buoyancy - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> When I say "Teen & Up" on this one, I'm not talking I-just-got-out-of-7th-grade. I'm talking you're a junior/senior in high school. It's not dirty enough to be "Mature", but it ain't without innuendo & talk that walks the line, okay? Okay.

Your mouth was so full your cheeks hurt, and that ever-trusty bitch of a gag reflex was threatening to leap into action, all of it causing your eyes to water.

Sam looked down at you and sighed, but it wasn’t out of frustration - more like sympathy, and he proved it with what he said next.

“I wish I could do it for you, I would, it just doesn’t work that way, y’know?”

You nodded. You knew he was telling the truth, he no doubt  _would_. Then you gagged, but fought it off.  _Good. This was progress._

The last four times were a hot mess - you’d never get the stickiness or the smell out of your shirt. _And that ruined lore book before we’d moved this into the kitchen…. ugh_.

“Hang on, hang on - I got another idea. Spit.”

Sam held the plastic mixing bowl under your chin, and you happily deposited the contents of your mouth into it, a shiver running up your spine.

“Bleeechhh,” you muttered.

“Okay,  _this_  time, don’t take so much, ease up, and once it’s all in there, don’t think about it—-”

_Sure. Yeah. Because that’s possible._

“—-and tilt your chin to your chest, far as you can—-”

“What?!?”

“I’ll help hold your head down, I promise, but gently, just in case you gotta, well, um, you know….”

You  _did_  know - the results from pre-mixing bowl strat were still under the towels around your chair.

“And it should float right to the back of your throat, you won’t have to do anything but swallow.” 

“Yeah. Okay. Makes sense,” you replied, doubt still creeping into your tone.

Sam went to the fridge, refilled the glass of orange juice, and spoke as he walked back over. 

“I have to ask, though - how in the world did you not learn how to do this when you were a kid? I mean, not a  _kid_ -kid, but… I was able to by the time I was 5 or 6,  _had_ to be, Dean just kept cramming til I finally got one down.”

“We don’t  _all_  have such loving big brothers. Alright, I’m ready. This time, I’m gonna be tough, I’m gonna fight through it, I’m  _DOING THIS!_ ”

“ _YES!_ ” Sam exclaimed, and handed you the glass, though he hesitated before getting in position, asking, “You sure you don’t want to take that clean shirt off? Or maybe switch to water?”

“No  _way_. This cuts the nasty taste, and distracts me from the texture, and  _hunngh_ , Jesus wept, the  _size_  of it, that’s a whole  _other_ topic. I’ll get used to it eventually, but…”

Sam nodded. “Oh, you definitely will. All it is, is practice. Want me to put it in your mouth, get it to the back right from the start?”

“Perfect,” you replied, and opened wide as you could.

“Bottoms up!”

And damn it if he wasn’t right. Gulp of the juice, tilt of the chin, and that huge horse pill of a vitamin floated. One good swallow, and down the sucker went.

“Brava,” Sam said with a chuckle, watching as you guzzled the rest of the juice and shot him a thumbs-up in response.

“And, hey,” he added, “you’re over the hump - think how easy it’s going to be  _tomorrow_ morning.”

.

.

.

.

_**ALTERNATE ENDING (for the legitimately disappointed)** _

.

.

.

.

 

“Bottoms up!”

And damn it if he wasn’t right. Gulp of the juice, tilt of the chin, and that huge horse pill of a vitamin floated. One good swallow, and down the sucker went.

“Brava!" Sam exclaimed, then added, “And, hey - you’re over the hump! Think how easy it’s going to be when you're giving me a 'thank you' beej.”

You guzzled the rest of the juice and shot him a thumbs-up in response.

_~ Fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
